The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine (Prunus persica) tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree produces an exceptionally high quality, freestone nectarine which is ripe for harvesting and shipment in the early season. Another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 is that it yields a firm nectarine having a very high eating quality.
The present variety of nectarine tree was derived from an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid crosses each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The nectarine seedling xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 was originated by us in 1993, and chosen from among a population of seedlings which resulted from an open pollinated seedling of the xe2x80x98May Diamondxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,454). Resulting seed was planted in the spring of 1994. The resulting seed from this cross was planted in the spring of 1995. The new variety was selected from among the seedlings then growing in experimental orchards near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno, in the central San Joaquin Valley. The xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree was subsequently marked and noted as having exceptional characteristics. This new variety has been repeatedly evaluated during fruiting seasons from 1995-1999. After the 1995 season, the Nectarine Tree xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation. Characteristics as described hereinafter are derived from observations of the new variety as grown on xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 rootstocks (unpatented) as well as the original seedling grown on its own root.
Scionwood from the original seedling of the Nectarine Tree, xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 was collected and grafted in the evaluation plot of the experimental orchards previously described, onto two different and existing xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 rootstocks (unpatented) in February of 1996. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been repeatedly evaluated for the 1997, 1998 and 1999 fruiting seasons. This evaluation has demonstrated that the repropagated trees are true to the characteristics of the original seedling in all observable aspects.
The xe2x80x98Burnectonexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which ripen in the early season. Further, the fruit of this new variety is considered of very high quality, is firm, and has an attractive exterior coloration. In this regard, the present variety of nectarine tree bears freestone fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately May 25 to June 5. These harvesting dates are before the harvest of the commercial freestone varity xe2x80x98May Diamondxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,454). Further, the present variety distinguishes itself from the xe2x80x98May Diamondxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree by its brighter exterior coloration, flavor, and lower flesh acidity. The present variety also exhibits a lower frequency of split pits than does the fruit produced by the xe2x80x98May Diamondxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree.